Letters to you, My Dear Reader
by Zeusgal13
Summary: Dear Reader, this is a story about you and these letters. I have sent letters to you the day before I committed suicide. The letters contain Where, How, when and why I took my own life. Who am I, you ask? Well you'll have to keep reading to find out...
1. Letter One: Gone

**My Dear Reader, this is a story about you. I know that you sit there alone, on the couch,on a hot summer day cooped up in a tiny house with nothing to save you from your boredom. This is where I come in. I have sent you a few letters the day before I committed suicide. It is your choice if you wish to read them or not and please if you wish not to ,to send them along to any of your numerous amount of friends, but if you do wish to read them I beg of you not to feel the sorrow between the words or the hurt in your heart. I do not want your pity so I must warn you, these letters contain when,where, how and why I took this upon myself. Who am I you ask....well I am sorry but you'll have to read to find out....**

* * *

**Letters for you, My Dear Reader**

**

* * *

**

**Letter One: Gone**

**

* * *

**

**"What am I going to do this summer?," you ask yourself. In your hand you hold a tiny silver cell phone looking at all the numbers at which you want to call. Should you call Victioria or Jesse? With a sigh you seal the phone with a flick on your wrist and go in the back to retrieve the rest of the chocolate cake from your mother's birthday party. Sitting down you flip open your laptop and check who's on Myspace. After sending messages about how long-winded your summer had become you begin to chomp down on the mushy lump of chocolate sitting on your plate. The phone rings and by mistake you answer it without checking to see who was calling. To late, it was your grandmother. Drowning on and on about how much she misses you and what happen to her cat you forced your head up with your hand and shut your eyes. Toning her out you think about what your going to do tomorrow with your cousin coming in from town. Are you going to have a picnic again with their newly found soul-mate because they are just so uptight and you have to fake a puke just to get away again or will you have to see another opera in the theater and gag about how much make-up they ware. Then saved by the bell the mailman had come with your correspondence. Using the mail to get out of conversation with your grandmother you hang up the phone. Wailing that 'your coming' you answer the door. Giving thanks you shuffle through the mail to see if you have anything important to read. Bills, late birthday cards,more bills, coupons, and oh what is this. You stumbled upon a blank envelope with just your address posted on the front. Curiously you open it up and begin to read....**

_Dear Reader, _

_I am aware that there is no address at which this letter came from. Please do not panic but hear about what you might be holding in your hand reading. Someone has sent you this letter after reading it themselves or choising not to waste their time therefor sending it along your way. I am not begging you to read this but if you wish to then do so without the sorrow and hurt I may cause you to feel. I will not take it as an insult if you do not want to spend your evening scamming this page because ,if I may say so myself, I am not sure if I can feel anything at this point. A few days ago before I am writing this letter I have made a very significant resolution in my time being on the planet. A series of unfortunate events had occurred in my life time therefor causing this braking point of my soul to happen or as some of you may call it "to crack'. Every human being can only take so much before the are force to dissolve in their own self pity. What I am trying to imply is that these circumstances have driven me to my death. The day that I am writing this to you is the last day or hour that I may have to live. Now if you don't care about my life story then I won't try and subdue you of your daily methods. So if you wish, you may fold up this note, seal it in the envelope, and shift it off and out of your hair. Now those of you who are curious to discover my history then I will show you the tale through my eyes. Now I know you must be wondering why is this letter sent to you. I am sure that the person reading this right now has known the Tale of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Some of you might be writing a story about Percy's adventures or reading the others master pieces. I am sorry but I may laugh as you write about what you think or want you want the characters in this story to think and do. You my dear reader have no idea or imagination of what really happened before, in between, and after the story began. Now you maybe right. I am telling this tale in only one point of view because I only know one point of view: my own. I am not a character outside the book but a character inside this dreadful story. Now beware of several other letters coming your way. I have a story to be told and it is not a short one. Each letter you receive will have a moral to share. Now enough explaining myself and on with the information you want to know._

_Love can take many forms of passion. In this story it is my father that I shared this relationship with. I was always daddy's little girl and was his ball of sunshine on those rainy days. We shared an exchange of Butterfly kisses,when two nosies touched and flapped side to side hitting the others feature, each night and day. We had little clicks or as you may call it "insiders' at which we would laugh our hearts out until each of us would shead tears of joy. Now you ask the question " Well what is wrong with this picture?". The wrong doing was that I was so caught up with laughing and playing I was too dense to see that my mother was not happy with this. I loved my mother dearly and she loved me back but it was my father that she despised of. I was a smart girl and should of know what was happening after seeing my dad complain about his back to much because he wasn't sleeping in his warm bed but the hard couch every night. It was imposable to not over hear the yelling of an argument down stairs or the thud of items being throw around in frustration. Now my dad never told a lie to me and when I asked what happen the past night he would reply that my mother and him are having a disagreemant and that it will be over soon. That night he tucked me into bed and we gave each other butterfly kisses."Goodnight" he said." Goodnight...see you tomorrow" I sang. And for the first and only time in his life my father had lied to me. He gave a nod " Sure will" then left the room. I had notice that he was not dressed to sleep that night but still wore his shirt and jeans but what really caught my eye was that he had his shoes on. I knew that on some nights he would hop in his car and drive around the neighborhood the nights my mother screamed at him. " Can I take her?" I heard my father's sweet voice ask._

_" No" the sharp voice of my mom whispered._

_" But she needs me"_

_" I said 'no' "_

_" Please Sarah, I beg you! She needs a fath-"_

_" Go, John" The then footsteps of my father echoed down the hall. I jumped up and raced to my window side. Opening the curtains I saw my dear father pick up a large suitcase and throw it in the truck. Once he shut the door his gaze fell on me. I gasped. With a sigh he drove away in tears. All he wanted was the fighting to stop. Why was he leaving the house? I didn't understand for my tiny eleven year old mind couldn't comprehend what had just happened. I pried open my door and ran out._

_" Sweety" my mother called gripping my wrist._

_" Mommy, where's daddy going? What happen?" I asked._

_" Honey, the fighting has stop" She said. I guessed that was a good thing. That was what my dad had wanted. That was what I wanted. So then my father should be happy, right? Then I should be happy. But I still didn't understand why he had been crying when he left. If the fighting was finished than he should of given me a smile. I guess it was tears of joy running down his cheeks. The kind of tears that we shared in our "insiders". So my father was happy but why wasn't I?_

_Yes, I know now what had happened. He had left. Left the house with out me. Left my mother all alone to survive for herself. Left my life. And that was the last time I had seen the face of my loving father. After a years pass I had a new father. Darrel was his name and I had formed a liking toward him. Darrel had come with a new last name at which meant I had a new last name too. But why would my mom want to have another husband. I think it is funny that grown ups are suppose to be wise but yet they can't seem to make up their minds on who they wanted to love._

_This is the end of your first letter but, don't be discourage because, there are more on their way. More events that are much worse then the one you have read. Worse at which in that point cause a death....but not my own. Events where trust had been destroyed by a simple mistake. Events that lead me into a love triangle. Events that broke my heart. Events that lead me here to write this letter. Events where I was driven to take my own life. So my dear reader if you are interested then review oh,please review. Review to the kind, warm hearted person who leaned me her computer to write my misfortune in and tell you all of my life, Zeusgal13. Until the next letter, the next time, the next life, enjoy your time here on earth while you can so when you read this excruciating note you will want to know more about me. Who am I, you ask, well I am sorry but you will have to keep reading my letters until the very end at which I will reveal my name ( feel free to guess if you must). So goodbye and I bid you a good day my dear reader,_

_yours truly, Mystery Girl_


	2. Letter Two: Alone

**Letters to you, My Dear Reader**

**

* * *

**

**Letter Two: Alone**

**

* * *

**

**With a yawn you figure you didn't get that much sleep last night. You failed to find a new way of getting out of going to visit your cousin and you still couldn't get over that weird letter you read the day before. Fixing yourself a bowl of cold milk and POPS! your relax on your sofa and watch a eye-full of old cartoons like the " Roadrunner". To yourself you assume you could sleep an extra hour before your cousin gets here and you want to take as long as you can to get ready so that your late to whatever your going to and just for kicks to piss them off. After you brush your teeth and groom your hair you stop in your tracks and register that your doorbell just rung. Placing your brush down on the sink you walk down the hall and answer the door. The mailman passes on your dispatch and you close the door. With a deep breath your shuffle through the mail until your find what your looking for. Sliding the blank envelope out and holding it in your hand you hesitate to open it up. Your knew you didn't have to read the letter and could pass it on to your best friend but just as curiosity killed the cat, it took you in. Unfolding the letter you begin to read the misfortune of ones soul.**

Dear Reader,

By opening this letter you have chosen to learn about the unfortunate events causing my life to end. Now I know that you may think that taking my own life was a very unwise choice but hear me out. I have lived my life the very best I could but one after another the fates had my soul drown by sorrow. By reading my last tale you have the knowledge that my father had abandon my mother and me forcing my mom to search for a new husband and another dad for me. Just like my last note I told you of a family crisis and to my dismay I will share another family emergence but I am sure this one is much worse then the last and the stories I tell you will countinue to get worse. So please I beg of you again don't feel the sadness or disappointment in the story but the voice of which who is telling them. Now I understand that some of you wish not to read my story so If you happen to be one of those people you may fold up this letter and ship it off to another friend. And those of you who wonder what my story will be about this time, I believe I have a story to tell.

I was just getting use to have Darrel in the family when the event occurred. I mean he was a very nice and funny guy when you got to know him. That day him and my mother were suppose to go out of the state and bring my father back with them. I was overjoyed to hear that my daddy was coming to see me. I was fourteen now and had grown much since the last time he'd seen me. I wasn't old enough to be left alone so my mom arranged for me to stay with her brother while they were away. Now my uncle wasn't the best babysitter but my mother had no choice. My uncle you see was a drunk. He always wore a white muscle shirt with beer stains on the front and his gut hanging out of his pants. He globed unnecessary gel on the four strains of hair he had and it only made his forehead shinier. That night I was walking up the stairs when the phone rang.

" Are you going to get that?" I asked him. He was sprawled out on the couch watching reruns of Pro-Wresting.

" Bring it here" he said. I sighed then grabbed the phone and tossed it his way. It flew and landed on his huge potbelly.

" Hey" he yelled at me then grunted to the phone. I made my way up stairs thinking I couldn't wait until my father got here. Running to the guest room I grabbed a towel and my PJ's then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Just as I closed the door it flew back open and my uncle seized my arm. I screamed.

" Sorry kid, we have to go" he said. Dragging me down stairs I asked 'where we were going?'. He didn't answer until we were in the truck, seat belts clicked and cruising down the road. The only time my uncle would go out was to restock his refrigerator with beer but once we passed all the stores I asked him again.

" Where are you taking me?"

" Look kid, I don't know how to tell you this without hurting your feelings but....your parents are dead" his voice said.

" Wha-What?" I said shocked, my feeling inspired.

" Yeah,sorry"

" But...how" I asked and he began to tell me the story about the deaths of all my parents. It took me awhile for the information the sink in. And after identifying the bodies of my mother, father, and step-father I broke. Tears came down checks like a waterfall ,my nose became runny and my uncle had no idea how to comfort me. Where was I going to go? What was I suppose to do? I was only fourteen,I couldn't possibly fend for myself!Who would I live with? I'm sure not my uncle. I couldn't live with my four haired, drunk uncle but that I was wrong. A few days after the accident the court announced that I was to live with my uncle until I was old enough to maintain on my own. I was as disappointed as he was about the news. I was forced to live and take care of my drunk uncle. To cook him food and find a job for money. To supply him with beer and cigarettes. To sober him up before the court stops by to check on us and see if my uncle was doing his job. I know what your thinking. Why was I doing all this for my uncle? Why didn't I tell the court what was really happening? The thing is if I told them they would shift me off to a Forster home and I would have no family left. My uncle was the only family I had left.

This is the end of letter two as well as the story. Beware of more letters to come your way. I hope you continue to read my history and learn the lessons I have learned. As I warned you before there are worse to come so please don't feel sorry for me. What you may do is review. Review to Zeusgal13, who let me share my stories with you under her name. Who am I you asked again? Well you will have to keep reading to find out and yes you may guess what you think my identity is as you review. Now I must bid you a good day and until next time I will fill your mind with another piece of information. So thank you My Dear Reader. Thank you for listening to my tale and I hope you continue to read more.

your writer, Mystery Girl


	3. Letter Three: Guilty

**Letters to you, My Dear Reader**

* * *

**Letter Three: Guilty**

**

* * *

**

**Waking up and rolling out of your cozy warm sheets you go on with your daily habits. Forced to remember what happen last night you rack your brain. Soon regretting the fact that after you were forced to go on a blind date you agreed to meet for dinner the week after. Your cousin left finally but leaving you grudging the fact that now you have accommodate a crazy, clingy person on a date. The things you do for your family, you think to yourself. Devouring a cereal bar and sipping the last of the orange juice out of its container the door bell rings. Right,the mail, you remember. Then thinking about the blank envelope you run down the hallway and open the door. Flipping through the bills you pull out the white ,concealed message and expand the letter hidden inside with a story that will hurt your heart but fill your curiosity.**

Dear Reader,

The last two letters I sent you told you the story of my family. My father leaving , my parents dying and then myself being forced to live with my intoxicated relative. You would think it would end right there but no my dear reader, there's more and it gets worse. Now I understand that you may not be interested in my depressing history and stories so I don't want to subdue you of your afternoon so please if you don't want to learn my chronicle then you may fold this letter up and give it to the next soul who might want to read my tale and find out who I am. So now those of you who wonder what my story will be this time I may tell you that this is a very " T rated" tale. So if you prefer a "K rated " story then I suggest that you may skip this letter if you may. This is the tale about the part of my life that I regret and I go not a day without thinking what I could of done to help that poor girl. What I could of done differently to save her. Now lets not get ahead of the story we have to start at the beginning. The night I left my house with a wounded pride and a frustration toward my uncle. The night I remember like as if it was just yesterday.

Now before I start this story you all know that my uncle was a drunk. He was suppose to be taking care of me but it really was the other way around. I cooked dinner, I made the money, I payed the bills, I bought the groceries, I sobbered him up and took care of him after a hangover. I was only fourteen when I started and now I'm seventeen. I was almost an adult looking out of an adult. Anyway this perticular day I had came home late from work on my night shift and didn't have time to cook dinner. Opening the door the oder of stale beer and someing burning filled my nosterals. Coughing I put my bag down by the doorway and rushed into the living room. My uncle was layed on the couch with a beer bottle spilled on the floor below his hand. A ciggeratte pack was on his belly and one was wedged in his fingers that was about to fall onto the furniture. I raced over, grabed the ciggerate and rubbed it into the ash tray.

" Hey" my uncle coughed.

" Be careful. You could of caught something on fire and burned this house down" I spat.

" Your late! I'm hungry wheres dinner" he demanded. Turning my heal I headed to the kitchen.

" Make it yourself" I said. I was done doing everything for him.

" What"

" I'm tired and I want to go to bed"

" I'm hungry" he implied again this time getting up from the couch.

" Well it's to late to eat. You need to get to bed" I said calmly.

" Not without my food"

" You can get it yourself" I said then started to walk up the stairs. I reached the first step when a large hand yanked me by my hair. I turned around falling toward the floor.

" I want food" my uncle yelled. Getting up I replyed " How dare you!". Then his hand wiped across my face. I screamed and touched my cheek gingerly.

" I said I want food!!"

Shocked I began to run up the stairs. Thumping feet followed me up the incline. My uncle grunted as he reached the top. I turned the corner only to be thrown backward into the wall. My head hit the panel and I shrieked in pain. Kicking my ribs my uncle yelled at me.

" You ungrateful child. I could of thrown you out in the streets. The next time I say I want food you cook some. That's the only useful thing you worthless girls can do!"

I tried to get up only to be knocked down again. Tears blurred my vision and curls of hair covered my face. I raise up on my hands and knees. Yelling my uncle pushed me. I tumbled head first down the steps. Pain shock my body as I hit the last step. I took the pain and stood up on my two feet. Stumbling forward I grabbed my keys to my car and ran outside. My uncle ran after me but I slammed the front door in his nose. Jumping in my car I drove down the driveway. Still crying I passed by houses and came upon a house with lights on and loud music blaring through the speakers. A few on the students from my school were outside. I parked my car and strode up to the front door. Walking inside I was greeted my a girl.

" Hey,I know you" she sang.

" Yeah"

" Your from my school....thanks for coming to my party"

" Um,yeah....Do you have a restroom"

" third door to your right" she smiled and entered back into the crowd. I found the restroom and walked inside. Wiping my eyes and smeared make off my face I sat down on the closed toilet seat and calmed my self down. I look at myself in the mirror. I had a bruise on my cheek and red skin on my stomach. I was about to see if there was any bruises on my arms when the bathroom door flew open. Two people entered the room. The guy was chewing on my girls neck and filling up her shirt. Gross, I thought then exited the room and walked down the hallway. A flashed blinded my eye sight.

" Take another picture, come on" a boys voice asked. The editor of the yearbook was standing in my way with a camera in his hands.

" No thank" I said and pushed my way through. Grabbing my wrist he spun around.

" Come,on please"

" No" I said yanking my hand away. I turned around and entered the first room I could reach. Closing the door behind me I noticed I was in a bedroom. There was a dim light on and I subsided to the floor sobbing. What was happening, I asked myself. Then I crawled near the closet door and leaned my back on it crying. I looked up and the door handle was turning. I sprang up and notice a passed out girl was laying on the bed. Just as the door opened I shoved myself in the closet. I heard a guy say" Come on, Jake....don't do it". I knew the voice. It was Paul,the captain of the baseball team. The second guy was Jake a jock and the captain of the football team.

" Oh,don't be a baby" he said.

" Jake..."

" Who's gonna find out" Jake said. Then the door clicked shut. What was Jake going to do? Then I remembered the drunk girl on the bed. Jake wouldn't..... I gasped. No, he couldn't....rape her, I thought. Then I heard the bed springs groan. I shut me eyes. This couldn't happen. What could I do. I couldn't just leap out of the closet and tell him not to. What could I do? I folded my knees to my chest and wished I didn't have ears. I cried and prayed that I would be able to help this girl. I spent a full hour in that closet weeping. Jake was done and exited the room. I sat there for a few minutes and then opened the closet door. With my head down I ran out of that room. I raced to the door and back to my car. Once I was safe inside I began I sob some more. I could of stopped it. I could of helped that girl. Why didn't I? I was scared. Paul could of stopped it to. I looked at the house. Paul came out of house and walked to his friends. How could he do that. Know that a girl was being rapt and just ignore it. He could of stopped it too! I started to drive off. Paul caught my eyes. I looked at him. His eyes on mine and mine on him. We both started with guilty eyes. Then I drove back home hoping my uncle was asleep.

That is the end of your third letter. I warned you that it was horrible. I have to live with that the rest of my life. I have to live with that guilt. I sob at this story. This is one of the main reasons why I should die. I could of saved that girl but I cowered instead. Please my reader, don't feel pity for me. Not me but that girl. I am sorry to tell you that story and ashamed what I did. I am also sorry for the next letters you will receive. Worse tale of my life. Who am I you ask. Well, I sorry but I can not tell you that. But you must find out for yourself. If you wish to tell me what you think,review. Review to Zeusgal13, the writer who let me use her computer to tell you this terrible story. Review to her who you think I may be. But until then, good day my dear reader

with guilt, Mystery Girl


	4. Letter Four: Contemplating

**Letters to you, My Dear Reader**

* * *

**Letter Four: Contemplating**

* * *

**Your alarm clock blared in the afternoon for the twenty-sixth time that day. Sunlight entered your chambers and your mind starts to wake. Then THUD! Instant spasm spreads throughout your body for you had toppled off your bed and onto the filthy ground below. Regaining your senses you noticed that your knees are badly bruised and your head is throbbing like hell went through it. Cursing yourself you begin to wonder what happen the night before? After crawling down half the hallway because you can't stand up on your own you bump into a pair of ankles. " Whatcha doing down there, ( your name)? " a crony voice asked you. Looking at the face above you, you remember what you did last night. The same person your cousin set you up with had invited you to the most popular bar in town and after that it all went down hill. With your head cocked to the side you wonder why that person looked so different and if they were even the same gender your date from last night was? " You look sick. I told you not to drink so much but you just don't listen" They say " Have a cup of Orange Juice". Gulping down the liquidity substance your stomach begins to ache. Hand over your mouth you find that last bit of energy in you and race to the restroom to chuck up what you just consumed. Like a shadow your mate follows you. " Here's your mail" They toss your correspondence on the sink " Hope you don't mind but I went through it". Still draped over the toilet you moan. About to leave, your date said that they found a blank envelope and throw it away in the trash. A sudden rush of sanity filled your mind and you hurry to the garbage can, thrush your hand in and fish out the letter you've been waiting on for a week. Ignoring the questioned look your mate gave you, you walk to your room, shut the door and force you eyes to read the event the letter contained.**

Dear Reader, I apologize that this letter has taken an awfully long time to reach your eyes but thankful that your hearts had time to realise the painful sorrow I spun upon you. Unfortunately by reading this that hurt has crept back inside and replaced that joyful smile on your face with the salty substance of your tears on your lips. Now if you had enjoyed that era of happiness and wish not to carry on the dreadful news to your soul then you may if you choose to fold this letter up and mail it to the next person who may want to find out. Now if your mind runs on curiosity and you choose to read through the hurt, crying and heartbreak then this is not the letter for you. The message you hold in your hand is not like the others. This letter will not fill your heart with a depressing ache but will succeed at enchanting your curious urge. I know you wonder why would I send a letter your way that is not a terrible story. Now, not all my letters are terrible but they are very crucial and important to the tale I give. Today you will read the story that started my life and decreased the sanity it needed.

It was a hot summer's day and I was on a stroll around the park alone. I know that's sounds so lame that I was alone and not with that significant other but trust me he comes later on in the story. Now the reason why I was walking around alone is that I needed some time to think. I had just been notified that my uncle has cancer and I had to drop out of school to help save the family, or whatever is left of it. Wondering why my life was like this I passed by a dark ally not noticing the scene behind the shadows. As my mind registered what my eyes saw I stopped. Retracing my steps I saw a small boy leaned over the wall with his hand over him arm. Quickly to see the blood trickling down his limb I rushed over to see if he was ok. His grey eyes widened as I asked the question and with a scurry her raced down the street before I could say "Mississippi". I looked down at the dark area where the scene happened but nothing was there but yellow dust. I was about to walk off but my eyes caught something in the dark. A small claw was laid on the floor near the yellow powder. Right about now I would of been freaking out but I was use to these things. I never knew what they meant but they happened often and whenever I was asked a kid for help they would do the same thing: run off with a sword in their hands. Some people would find these things strange or frightening but I found them kinda interesting. I guess that's why they happen to me often. I never told anyone that I noticed these things but when I saw something I would make up crazy excuses just to find out what happened.

I remember one time where I was walking to school one day and I was around the age ten years and I noticed a Centaur galloping down the street with two kids on his back. No one noticed this during the morning traffic and earphones in there ears. Then one time before that I was at the food court with a couple of friends when one of my friends, Jenny, started to laugh at some kid who was screaming there head off and running down the stairs. the only one not laughing was me. The poor girl was being chased by a Sphinx! The cat woman leaped on her and she tumbled down the flight of stairs. Another wave of laughter came from my friends. I got up and told them I needed to use the restroom and raced down the stairs to help the girl. All I said was " Are you ok? That sphinx hit you hard" and she still looked at me bewildered and ran off leaving a dusty yellow spot on the floor with a part of the animal's body.

Many other stories happen to me like this and I didn't know what they meant until I met him. That black haired green eyes guy. The moment I laid eyes on him I fell in love. They only thing was that I didn't know that he would lead me to my death. It was because of him I died but lets not have any spoilers for the next letter, eh. Anyways I wont tell you his name but I will give you the first letter of his name so when he comes up you'll know who I'm talking about. They boy who fascinated me was P. He told me why those things happen and why I can see them went no one else can. That I was special and when ever I looked at him I felt it too. And now I'm sorry to say but that is the end of the fourth letter. The next will contain what P did to me that lead me into a love triangle and how he broke my heart but I am a very forgiving person so I didn't mind...at least for right now that is. Who am I, you ask, I am sorry again but I can not tell you that. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. If you wish to you can tell me what you think of these letters or who you think I am in a review. So please review to Zeusgal13 , the girl who let me use her computer to tell you these stories. And for now, until next time, I bid you a good day.

The one who sees through the mist, Mystery Girl


End file.
